garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Queen: Zoo Melody
Lion Queen: Zoo Melody is the one hundred and fifty-seventh'US/EU' episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis After hearing that one of the richest men on earth, Spencer Spendington wants a Manzian White Lion in his private zoo, Jon Arbuckle, Liz Wilson, Garfield and Odie go to Africa to try and save the lions. Plot While on the road, Jon Arbuckle asks Liz Wilson why she has been invited to the residence of Spencer Spendington, one of the wealthiest men on earth. She reveals she wasn't told much except that she was being offered a job. Meanwhile in the back seat, Garfield and Odie play a game the former made up, called "Name That Sandwich". The rules have the player guess the toppings of the sandwich, and if right, they get to eat it, which Odie struggles to do. Liz reads that Spendington owns various expensive things, including a private zoo, which Jon finds odd. When they arrive at his mansion, Spendington gives them a tour of his animals, which Jon and Liz notice are all rare. As Garfield is aware that Liz only likes certain zoos, he asks a hippopotamus how life is in the private zoo. The hippo reveals that all the animals are underfed, and that he was happier in Africa. After every other animal asks for food, Garfield and Odie feed everyone sandwiches. Meanwhile, Spendington reveals that only his rich friends and servants get to see the actual zoo. He decides to show them his most important exhibit, which is empty. Jon assumes that the creature escaped, before Spendington reveals it is reserved for an animal he has always wanted. Reminded of the animal, he tells Stella, his secretary, to put Dirk Dinkum on the TV line. When Dinkum and his assistant Buckley appear to him, the former reveals that he is close to finding a Manzian White Lion, which Liz knows as one of the rarest animals on earth. After Dinkum and Buckley begin to argue, Spendington offers Liz a job, which she refuses, believing that the captivity of the white lion is wrong. On their way home, Liz proposes that they go to Africa to stop the white lion being captured and sold to Spendington, which Jon agrees to. Jon decides to text Angie, an old friend, to help locate the animal. While on the plane, Odie cannot remember Angie, before Garfield gets his memory back using the "Cheap Flashback Scene Channel". As Garfield takes a gum bowl from a flight attendant, Jon assumes that Dinkum is too scared to come anywhere near him, not realizing the latter in the back of the plane. In Manzia, they meet up with Angie, who reveals that a friend named Armstrong is willing to help. While on their way, everyone enjoys the sights, unaware that Dinkum and Buckley are following them. Buckley tries to tell Dinkum that his uncle has a white lion, which Dinkum brushes off, not interested in what Buckley has to say. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson Major Characters *Spencer Spendington *Angie *Dirk Dinkum *Buckley Minor Characters *Stella *Hippo (voiced by Stan Freberg) *Pandas *Elephant *Penguins *Camel *Giraffe *Air Hostess (voiced by Julie Payne *Esmeralda Brubaker (cameo) *Jim Davis (cameo) *Lyman (flashback) *Zabadu (flashback) *Armstrong (mentioned) Songs *Zoo Melody performed by Fred Tatasciore and Scott Whyte *Welcome to Africa performed by Princess Erika Trivia *A penguin tells Garfield that he has watched "Long Lost Lyman". **When Odie claims he doesn't recall Angie, Garfield switches on the "Cheap Flashback Scene Channel", and parts from the episode are shown. *The scene with Garfield and the group enjoying themselves in Manzia is cut when all parts are played separately. *Liz claims that Spendington owns the Klopman Diamond. Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes